


Pretty Drunk

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Humanstuck, M/M, dress!Kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you're not entirely fond of parties, you wanted to attend Porrim's move-in party to help her with moving in to her new home.  You <em>could</em> have gone without the alcohol, but then again, you didn't have to.  Besides, Cronus seems to be enjoying himself plenty, and everyone's making progress on getting Porrim moved in.  Also, you're kinda having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Drunk

Faces gathered around the fire are lit by its orange light, cheeks flushed with drink and rapid, stumbling conversation. Sitting so close, you’re far too warm beneath your sweater, or at least your front is, but the chill along your back tells you that taking off the snug cotton wouldn’t be the best of ideas. Instead, you shift your weight on the small bench that someone had grabbed from the garden hours before, and you press your back into the warm weight of Cronus, who, while in the middle of a conversation about his latest piece, adjusts to pull you snug against him by your waist.

Blood warms your face as you release a content sigh, but you tell yourself that anyone bothering to look would credit it to the mostly empty bottle in your hand. You can’t remember if this is your second or third, but Cronus has been stealing sips here and there so you’re sure that you should count it as your second once your foot nudges the two empty bottles already at your feet. For some reason or another, you find this humorous, and can’t help but to giggle to yourself, leaning further against Cronus as you rock with the motion. The arm around your waist tightens and you grab at it with your free hand, fingers lacing between his from behind; he’s so sweet.

You sit there for a while, humming the melody of one of Cronus’ songs, fingers affectionately brushing the back of your boyfriend’s hand as you only half-listen to the steady drone of his and Rose’s conversation. Your arm facing the fire is almost too warm now, but you’re far too comfortable against Cronus’ side to consider moving. The bottle in your hand has been emptied and has joined the other two on the ground beneath the bench so that you can dispose of them later when you feel like moving.

Apparently, that’s sooner than you would like, because Cronus is now nudging you lightly, muttering your name softly against your ear, probably to keep from startling you. He’s certainly more aware than you about how unfocused you are. You turn to look at him from the corner of your eyes with a not-so-quiet inquiring hum. You hear a chuckle and are rather surprised to find Porrim standing in front of the two of you with her hair tied back rather messily (she _was_ cleaning inside, you recall, although that felt like ages ago).

“I’m gonna go help bring in some furniture,” he explains, rubbing your arm softly as he speaks. “You gonna be okay by yourself for a bit?”

“Oh no worries, Cronus,” Porrim interjects before you can process the question, “I require his company inside while I unpack, that is, if you don’t mind, Kankri.” She directs the last part to you with a nod and a pleasant smile.

Really, you’d rather sit here with Cronus and enjoy the fire (even if the clash of temperatures on either side is a bit uncomfortable), or at least you’d like to go with him wherever he’s going, but before you can express your dissatisfaction, Cronus quiets you with a soft kiss against the corner of your lips. It makes your heart swell and you focus on that giddy feeling as he helps you onto your feet.

“See you in a bit then, babe.” He smiles, taking your face in his hands to kiss you properly, and you’re too much of a puddle to do anything other than wave him off with what you’re sure is a goofy grin on your face once he pulls away.

You sway a bit as you stand there, humming a happy tune to yourself, but you’re starting to grow a bit colder now that your space heater is gone and you’re further away from the fire. There’s a gentle hand on your shoulder after a few exaggerated sways and a clumsy step to catch yourself. You turn to see a smile on Porrim’s face and you smile back because, well Porrim is nice and she deserves a smile. She nods towards the new home where the lights are shining brightly from nearly every window, and you let her take your wrist to lead your faltering steps into the warmth of that light.

It’s far warmer inside despite the doors staying open as your friends carry in furniture and you’re almost disappointed to find that no seating has been brought inside yet, as you would very much like to sit down and listen to the faint music wafting in from someone’s car in the front, but Porrim doesn’t stop in the mostly empty living area, but leads you down the hall to her room.

The first thing you notice in her new room is the stack of suitcases set against her portable closet, the topmost already unzipped and half emptied into her walk-in closet (which is admittedly nicer than the one in her last home). The second thing you notice is that it is far warmer in here as the door’s been closed all evening, and while your face is still recovering from the chill of the night air, it’s just a bit too warm to be comfortable. Without bothering to ask (though you probably should have, you tell yourself afterwards), you pull off your sweater and attempt to fold it neatly (although that’s a lot easier said than done right now), setting it on the corner of her made bed so that you don’t forget it later. The bright red cotton stands out against the smooth deep jade on black patterns of her bedspread, and you catch yourself staring for a bit before deciding to sit down at the foot of the bed.

“I think this room suits you better,” you say aloud as you adjust yourself and pat down the bedspread around you. You’re not really sure what she wanted you to do so you think it best to sit down while you wait for instruction. “It’s much prettier than your last room.”

“Oh my, is that a compliment? From Kankri Vantas, nonetheless!” She turns to you with a smile tugging one corner of her dark lips as she unfolds another blouse from her suitcase. You realize what you’ve just said and avert your gaze from hers as if you’ve been caught doing something wrong. Have you?

“And so what if it is?” Oh dear, when did your speech become so slowed? “I think I can complement my best friend from time to time. She’s quite lovely after all.” She seems quite surprised by this response, but smiles warmly and you feel a little less uncertain about expressing that thought.

“You’re too kind, Kanni. Thank you.”   She seems quite pleased and you smile to yourself, glad to bring happiness to your friend, and she covers a chuckle with her palm, which only causes you to giggle instead.

She turns back to unpacking and once she empties the top-most suitcase, you pull yourself off the bed to help. She opens the portable closet for you, which you suppose is because everything is already on a hanger inside and just requires you to carry it into the actual closet. You hum as you work, a different song, but one of Cronus’ favorites. Porrim seems to know this one and hums along with a soothing vibrato.

“Oh not this old thing,” she mutters to herself after unzipping one of the last suitcases. She’s holding a short black dress in front of her, and while it’s rather nice-looking, you don’t recall ever seeing her wear it. “I thought she knew this was too small for me,” she continues, looking down at the dress in mild dissatisfaction.

“I’ve never seen this one,” you comment, glancing over to her and the dress held in front of her. “Why not? It’s really nice.”

“I know,” she sighs, draping the fabric over her arm, “it was a gift that never fit but I never got around to resizing it. I don’t think it’s ever been worn except to try it on.” She seems a bit disappointed, a small frown tugging at her lip piercings.

“How terrible!” Well it’s not as terrible as many things, but at the moment, it certainly _feels_ like a tragedy. It certainly suits her.

“I suppose. . . .” She sighs and makes a move to set the dress aside, but she turns back to you with an inquisitive glance in your direction, eyes traveling up and down your form before glancing back to the dress hanging from her forearm. “Actually . . . Kankri, would you like to try it on? It looks about your size, you know.”

You blink in surprise, tilting your head as you try to register her offer. She holds it up again, and while it certainly doesn’t suit the weather, you have to admit that it’s rather cute. You’re a bit curious, but . . .  
  
“I- I don’t think I could pull it off, Porrim,” you admit, glancing down at yourself. She frowns slightly and shakes her head, her ponytail trailing behind her movements as if echoing her thoughts.

“Don’t be silly, it would suit you perfectly.”

You ponder this for a moment, and while you want to refuse, as you’re sure no one could pull it off better than she could, the offer is more than a little tempting to your curiosity. How _would_ you look? You reach out to the dress with one hand, before pausing, but Porrim offers a reassuring nod and pushes the fabric into your hand.

“I, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it on,” you mumble with a nod, words slurring together with the low volume.

* * *

 

“I- I’m so _pretty_!” you exclaim, feeling rather breathless as you look at yourself in your best friend’s mirror.

You can’t help but to be a bit breathless, because really, you weren’t expecting _this_. The dress looks wonderful on you as you turn from side to side, your pale skin showing through the crisscross of fabric hugging the curves of your sides. The skirt stops halfway down your thighs, and combined with the heels, your legs look ridiculously nice and well-proportioned to the rest of you. You’re refection is covering his mouth in surprise, and he looks truly adorable with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. You feel so happy to be the owner of said adorable reflection and you grin a bit wider.

Porrim’s reflection is smiling behind yours in the mirror, and you notice her give an appreciative nod as you sway your hips from side to side to watch the skirt flutter with the motion. You turn to give her a bright smile and show off the dress, but you turn a bit quickly, crossed feet unable to find solid footing in heels, and you stumble backwards towards the open closet. It takes you more than a few wobbly steps to catch yourself, but Porrim lunges forward to grab your arms before you can fall to the ground, which is for the best, as there are quite a lot of dangerous-looking heels lining the floor of her closet.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” she asks, looking you over anyways before you can respond. She’s always been rather motherly towards you, but at the moment, you’re rather grateful. That was just a bit scary.

“Hey Kanni? Porrim?” a familiar voice calls from the hallway.

It’s Cronus! You forget how long it’s been since he left to help, but you realize that you’ve missed him. Oh! He should see how pretty this dress is (and possibly how nice you look in it)! You wonder what he’ll think.

“We’re in here, Cronus,” Porrim answers, stepping out into her room to greet him at the door.

It takes you longer than you would like to stand up, using the door-frame as a support, and once you do, you have to focus on standing still for a moment to get used to the strangeness of walking on your toes. Porrim and Cronus are talking about something that you haven’t been paying attention to, but you hear your name and remember that you wanted to show Cronus how nice you looked.

“Cronus-dear,” you call happily as you step out into the main room, more careful of your step this time. He’s leaning against the closed door to the hallway, rubbing at his arms. His cheeks are tinted pink and you find it rather endearing.

His blue eyes widen when they land on you, but you’re too focused on making your way over to him to wonder if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. You start to stumble as you make your way over to him, but you have a wonderful boyfriend who meets you halfway and lets you lean against him when you’re tired of walking in heels. You throw your arms around his waist, pressing your face against his chest despite the chill still clinging to his leather jacket. You find that with the heels, you don’t have to exert any more effort to stand on your toes, and are at a comfortable enough height to nuzzle his neck in gratitude.

“W-woah, babe, what’s this all about?” he asks, his arms looping around your waist to help hold you up, causing you to smile against dark leather.

“Tell me I’m pretty~” You don’t want to be demanding, but dammit, you look nice, and Cronus should definitely tell you so. You love when he tells you so, or at least, you’re certain that you do, even if you’re not really good at saying so, you think.

He laughs aloud, light and comfortable, and when you look up at him to ask what’s so funny, he kisses you, one hand leaving your waist to tuck itself beneath your chin. Your heart flutters in your chest and you lean up to return the kiss, but he’s already pulled away to press a kiss into your hair and you’re reminded of how warm your face feels.

“You’re beautiful, Kanni.”  

 


End file.
